


Korrlok Week: Stargazing

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wants Tarrlok to look at the stars with her, but what could her motive be for doing this during a full moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Week: Stargazing

Korra had made a point of dragging him out tonight. She wouldn't rest until she'd persuaded him that his roof was the perfect spot to watch the stars and they might not get another clear night like this one for weeks. He'd finally given in and they lay together with her tucked up against his side, and they made small talk while they watched the sky. It was a wonderful night, cool without being uncomfortable, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The moon was full and large as it hung over the city. He remarked to her that it would have been easier to see the stars during a new moon, but she argued that it was the best part of stargazing.

As the night crept on, he became conscious of his body responding to Korra. He blushed, grateful for the relative darkness. Yes, she was very attractive, but she was only lying there beside him, she wasn't doing anything to cause this. He silently willed himself to relax, and hoped that a few minutes would see things return to normal. Those hopes were in vain. Finally he felt her shift as she looked down, and mortifyingly, she laughed.

"Why, Tarrlok! I had no idea!"

She sat up, and he was trying to stammer his way through an excuse when he saw the fingers of her hand flex slightly just as he stiffened further. His eyes narrowed. "Korra, that is an entirely inappropriate use of bloodbending."

"But don't you like it?" She grinned and curled her fingers again, and the answer died in his throat at the sensation.

He heard her laugh again as she reached for his belt, and couldn't argue with her. He could only muster one weak objection. "The street- Anyone could hear us-"

"You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you?"

She had the belt undone, and he stifled a groan as she pulled him free. He was hard, painfully hard. All he wanted was the touch of her mouth on him, but she stopped so close that he could feel her breath curling over his skin. As he watched, she flexed her fingers again, and he cried out softly as precum beaded on the tip of his cock.

Finally, she took mercy and bent, wrapping her lips around him. He tried to thrust up against her, burying himself deeper in her, but she had both hands on his hips pinning him to the ground. She held him motionless as she moved against him. The wet heat as she took him in was so good that he stuffed a hand into his mouth to muffle his moans. The breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back as she moved faster and faster. It was over in moments, and his whole body shook as he came.

He lay there, breathing hard with his eyes shut as he tried to collect himself. He felt her sit up and move to his side, stretching herself over his chest. When he looked up at her she was grinning from ear to ear, and deliberately licked her lips. She bent to kiss him and he could taste himself on her.

"Are you sure you're done for the night?" She glanced up at the moon. "I'm sure I could arrange another round."

He flexed his hand and had the satisfaction of hearing her gasp and seeing her cheeks suddenly flush bright red. "Certainly, but inside, Korra."


End file.
